


Parasite

by dontmindmepls



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Growth, Boob Growth, Dick-Nipples, Futa, Hyper Pregnancy, Multi-Cock, Other, cock growth, excessive cum, expansion, hyper balls, hyper boobs, hyper cock, multi-balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindmepls/pseuds/dontmindmepls
Summary: A futanari falls victim to an alien parasite...(This story has elements of non-consent as the parasite takes hold, but it's not really 'sex' so I wasn't sure whether to tag it as such.  You've been warned :p )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Parasite

_ All characters are over 18 in this story. _

_ Tags: Futa, Hyper Cock, Hyper Balls, Hyper Boobs, Multi-Cock, Multi-Balls, Dick-Nipples, Excessive Cum, Penis Growth, Ball Growth, Boob Growth, Hyper Preg _

~

“Working hard Bonnie?” Bonnie flinched as she heard the voice of her boss over her shoulder, and she quickly clicked away from the porn site she had up on her screen. Her cute face went red and she turned to face the boss sheepishly, her guilty depression framed by her black hair. She was met with a disappointed expression. “If you’re going to slack off, at least keep it subtle,” the boss said, before turning away and heading for her office. Bonnie watched her leave, and dropped her head in her hands, feeling very embarrassed.

While she sat at her desk in silence, a red-haired head poked over the cubicle wall. It was her friend Matilda, who acted as the one bastion of solace for Bonnie in the workplace. The two became fast friends when Bonnie began working at the firm, and they had been there for one another for years. “Don’t worry about her, she’s just being a bitch,” Matilda said, reassuring her friend.

“I know,” replied Bonnie, returning to her work. Matilda dropped from sight and then appeared around the corner, walking into Bonnie’s cubicle. “What were you watching anyway?” she asked, trying to read the open tabs on her friend’s browser. “Was it any good?” Bonnie looked around to check that the boss had actually gone, before clicking back to the page. 

The two futas were met with a video of some young woman being absolutely railed by another futa with a 10 inch cock. “Holy shit dude, she’s huge!” Matilda squeaked, admiring the length of the penis on display. “Yeah, you jealous?” Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. “I’m not jealous, just impressed,” Matilda replied, gently stroking her own member under her skirt. 

Bonnie saw her friend's subtle masturbation and gasped, pushing her away. “Not in the office idiot!” Matilda laughed and returned to her own cubicle, leaving Bonnie with a message as she left. “Remember we’re going for drinks tomorrow night. Be there or be square!” Bonnie smiled as her friend left, looking forward to the following night.

~

Bonnie stumbled through the front door of her apartment, exhausted from her day at work. As boring as her office job was, it often took the energy right out of her. She dropped off her bag and hung her suit jacket up, looking across her home. As a converted warehouse, it was very open plan; aside from the bathroom, it was all just one large room. The high ceiling was 15 feet up, and the main room contained her living room, kitchen, dining room, and bedroom. It wasn’t her ideal living situation, but it was all she could really afford.

As she glanced around she saw how messy the place was. Clothes everywhere, dirty dishes in the sink, the lot. Hoping that the night out with the other girls would lead to some action with Matilda, she thought it was the best time to clean up. Bonnie spent a couple of hours tidying up, and after a day of office work and an evening of housekeeping, she stripped naked and collapsed onto the bed for a full night’s sleep.

~

The meteor landed not far from Bonnie’s flat. Being so exhausted from the day before, the sound of the cosmic impact didn’t wake her. Neither did the sound of the snake-like worm slithering through her open window into her room. Neither did the feeling of it slithering up her cock, into her balls. She tossed and turned as it wriggled its way in, nestling in her ballsack, ready to form her into the perfect host. Bonnie slept soundly, unaware of what was to come.

~

As she slowly awoke from her sleep, Bonnie felt thirsty. Very thirsty. She threw the covers off, revealing her flaccid 4 inch cock, and quail-egg sized balls. As she looked at her testicles, she could have sworn they felt unusual. Did they feel tight? She shrugged it off and went to drink some water.

She drank one glass. Then two. Then three. She couldn’t stop, it was like she had just crawled out of the Sahara after a week with no water. She was parched! Eventually, after drinking what must have been gallons of water, she felt hydrated enough to continue with her day. She began to get dressed, throwing on her white blouse and pleated grey skirt for work, but she then heard her stomach rumble. Suddenly, she felt how hungry she was, and she could have sworn she felt her balls rumble along with her stomach? She dismissed the thought, thinking it was just an illusion, and went to the fridge to get some food. Choosing to forgo her usual breakfast-on-the-go, she cooked some bacon and eggs, demolishing them in seconds as she sat down, desperate to quench her hunger.

No luck. She was still starving! She got some more food, ate it, and was still hungry. At this point she figured there was something wrong, and called in sick for work. Surely she must have caught some sort of illness. Was it a flu coming on? She had no idea. She kept eating, ordering food to her house and drinking more water. After what felt like her eighth burger, she realised that she wasn’t getting any fatter. No bulge from her full stomach or anything.

Bonnie thought that this may have been a good sign, but she wasn’t too sure.

~

By the end of the day, Bonnie had eaten over a tonne of food. Literally. She’d emptied her fridge and had been ordering it in all day, and had done practically nothing but eat and drink. She was amazed that she didn’t need to go to the bathroom at any point, nor was she showing any weight gain. Sitting on the sofa in the living room surrounded by empty fast food wrappers, she began to feel tired and decided to call it a night. 

Before she could sleep, her phone buzzed with a message from Matilda. It read:

_ U good? U weren't at work today, u ill? _

_ We’re going for drinks now, let me know if ur coming _

Bonnie frowned at the message. She really wanted to go and join the others, but she felt so bloated and tired, she knew if she went out something bad would happen because of this weird illness. With a heavy heart, she responded:

_ Not gonna make it tonite, feeling weird :p _

_ See you at work when im better _

Bonnie put the phone down on the sofa and sighed, annoyed that she’d missed out on tonight. This was the night she wanted to score with Matilda! Shoving the thoughts away in the back of her mind, she got up and went to bed. She hoped she’d feel better in the morning, or if not, she would go to the doctor.

~

As Bonnie slept, the parasite within her began its work, having got the energy it needed from its host’s day of eating. It wriggled and moved around in her nuts, massaging and stimulating the tissue within to cause some growth. Bonnie frowned as she slept, tossing and turning while her testicles were attacked and mutated by her alien intruder. Despite how heavily she slept, it eventually became too much, and she woke up in a cold sweat. What was happening? She reached haphazardly over to her bedside table and flicked on the light, and as the room became illuminated she froze.

There was a mound under the covers where her groin was, the size of a basketball. She slowly moved the covers aside and screamed at what she saw. The basketball sized bulge was her balls, and she could see something wriggling under the surface. Bonnie didn’t know what to do; she poked and prodded at the mass to confirm that it was actually her, and it turned out that it was. She swung her legs around to the side of the bed and sat up, looking at the mass sitting between her legs.

She’d never seen anything like it before. Even when she looked up the porn that catered to the ‘big balls’ fetish, she’d never seen any that big. As she felt the wriggling across her balls she saw them grow, slowly expanding before her eyes, and her cock started to get hard. Now she began to really panic. Who should she call? What should she do? Before she could decide, she suddenly felt an orgasm coming on.

She moaned as she began to cum hands-free, shooting jizz across the floor. It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever felt, and when she looked down at her new mass, she saw how much she was cumming. It looked like she had shot off a pint of splooge! She finished her climax, and saw that not only were her balls now bigger, almost at the size of a basketball each, her cock had grown bigger too. It was now hard at nearly a foot long, and the girth of a drink can. 

As Bonnie sat in the afterglow of the biggest ejaculation of her life, the wriggling began to intensify, and it became much more uncomfortable. She looked at her ballsack, and saw that there was now not one, but two small worms crawling across her balls. The sight of it all, mixed with the feeling of her last climax, caused her to faint on the spot, falling back on the bed, her legs and balls still hanging over the edge.

~

When Bonnie finally awoke, she had no idea how long had passed. She stayed lying down, staring at the ceiling. She was afraid to look down and see what had happened to her cock and balls overnight, but deep down she felt a tiny bit excited. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down, and her jaw dropped.

Her balls were now the size of beach balls, and her cock was now over three feet long flaccid, hanging over her massive nuts with the tip brushing the floor. The room ahead of her was absolutely coated in cum, leading her to believe she must have orgasmed many times overnight too. This wasn’t the most worrying thing either.

She had grown a second cock. It sat to the left to her original one, and seemed to be around a foot and a half long as it flopped over her left thigh, and she could also see another two basketball shaped protrusions on her original balls. She reached and and touched the new balls, flinching as she did. The whole area was so sensitive! As she stroked her newly huge ballsack, her two cocks began to stir to life, and she saw more of the worms under the taut skin of her ballsack. Bonnie could see around six under her skin, but she could feel the squirming all over her balls, implying that there were more on the other side of the globes that she couldn’t see.

Her mind began to grow fuzzy. She knew this was a bad thing, but she didn’t seem to mind? Bonnie reached out and grabbed both of her penises and began jacking them off, bringing them to a full erection very quickly. She stroked as much of the lengths as she could, unable to reach the tip of her original cock, and she soon felt her orgasm coming. Her balls began to tense, and she suddenly felt very hungry. Without thinking, Bonnie angled her shorter cock into her mouth, wrapping her lips around it’s head, and she came.

The original cock vomited cum all over the floor and the walls, covering the already liberal coating of semen that adorned her room, while the second cock sprayed her cum directly into her mouth. She desperately swallowed, chugging her jizz uncontrollably, trying to sate her hunger. It felt like the hunger from the previous day but more intense, her stomach growling with need.

Bonnie came for over 10 minutes until her flow subsided, and she popped the head of her cock from her mouth. Her room was painted in jizz, and it stank of the stuff too. In a moment of clarity, Bonnie tried to stand to go and find a phone to call for some help, but when she stood up, she found her balls now rested on the ground and were too heavy to walk easily with. She slowly shuffled them along the ground in front of her as they continued to grow, and by the time she reached her phone, she felt another orgasm coming. She reached out for her device but before she could reach it, she came, and the sensation of it all caused her to fall back to the floor in the middle of her living room.

~

Again, Bonnie awoke having no idea how long she had been out for. All she could feel was the painful writing of the many parasitic worms on her balls and the stickiness of the cum all over her floor. She groggily climbed to her feet and looked at what had become of her genitals. What once was a normal sized set of gonads that matched her dainty frame, was now a monster. 

Her original balls were now around 6 feet across, standing taller than her by themselves, and she could see that the second set of balls were like beach balls now, sitting atop the original pair. Her original cock was 12 feet long soft, hanging across her titanic testes, and her second one was approaching the same length. However, she looked elsewhere and felt like she was about to cry. In a mirror across the room, she could see a third set of balls had started growing on her original pair, and she had a third cock to the right of her original one.

These ones were growing fast, and before long both the second and third cocks were 11 feet long while soft, and the second and third set of balls were as big as beach balls. Bonnie grabbed her cocks and hysterically began trying to masturbate them, unable to properly jack them as they were too big. Her balls were so big they were like a wall in front of her, and the three cocks went up between her and her nuts.

She finally managed to reach an orgasm and she screamed in pleasure as her six testicles unloaded their seed all over the room, covering it and Bonnie in thick, goopy sludge. While she came, she felt two larger worms begin to work their way up through her torso and into her boobs, doing what they had done before to her chest. The wriggling feeling under the skin only heightened the pleasure of her climax, and she saw her breasts begin to grow.

The huge volume of cum kept surging from within Bonnie’s 6 testicles, and as it did her breast continued to grow in size, soon becoming the size of bowling balls. She noticed that her nipples were becoming much larger than what was proportional, and they looked odd, and when she began to rub and hold them her fears were confirmed. Her nipples had become penises! And large ones at that, growing to nearly a foot long in tandem with her tits.

Bonnie’s boobs kept growing alongside her six balls and now five cocks, and the number of worms increased under the skin of her breasts and ballsack. However, while the number of small worms increased, a large one that had been growing in the depths of her testicles followed the final few spurts of cum up the length of her central cock. It widened her urethra like water filling a long balloon, and it eventually flopped from the tip of her cock and landed on the floor with a *thud*.

If Bonnie could have seen it on the other side of her monstrous ballsack, she would have seen the large, dark blue alien worm slither around the floor, looking like a freakish and featureless anaconda. It slinked it’s way under her balls, eliciting a strange sensation for Bonnie, before finding its way up between her legs and into her vagina. To Bonnie it felt like slowly being filled with a giant, slimy dildo, and it eventually crammed it’s entire length inside her womb, filling her midsection out with a shape that looked like she had swallowed a large snake.

The mix of her body and mind being worn out by her mammoth orgasm and the feeling of the enormous alien worm working its way out of her and then back in, left Bonnie feeling weary, before she fell back into the pool of cum surrounding her, falling into a deep sleep. She would have a lot of changes to get used to from now on.

~

Matilda arrived at Bonnie’s front door, and was confused at what she saw. Everything seemed normal, aside from the white sludge seeping out from under the door. Had Bonnie spilled a load of mayonnaise? Right by the door? She dismissed the thought and rang the doorbell. It had been a couple of days since Bonnie had called in sick, and no one had heard from her since. Matilda hoped she was OK, and decided to go and check on her flat.

She waited after ringing the bell. No response. She rang again, growing a little more concerned. Still no response. Fearing that something was wrong, she weighed up her options. Deciding that she could afford to replace a door, she began to try and knock it down. She barged into the door with her shoulder a few times, until the lock broke free and it swung open. As it opened, Matilda stumbled forward with her momentum and fell face first into a pool of something sticky.

She climbed to her knees and looked down, seeing that she was kneeling in a giant pool of some sort of off-white sticky substance, and she had it all over her front and her face. She could smell it strongly as she wiped it from her face, and she could taste the strong salty tang on her lips as she did. It tasted just like semen, but a lot stronger. Matilda thought that couldn’t be right, as the place looked covered in it. No one could possibly cum that much, right?

She looked up and around, seeing the carnage that the cum-like substance had caused before coming face to face with some freakish fleshy mass. Well, face to cockhead. It looked like there were three giant penises hanging over a large ball of flesh, with cum leaking from the tips. Matilda froze up, unable to full process what she was looking at. These were monstrous penises, and that meant that she was actually in a pool of thick cum! Was the thing underneath the cock a set of balls? They were fucking huge!

Matilda slowly stood and called out for Bonnie. “Bonnie? You there girl? What the fuck is happening in here?” She slowly moved around the mass and gasped as she saw what lay behind it. Connected to the mass of cocks and balls was her dear friend, slumped back on the floor with a set of boobs that were each as big as one of her balls, 6 feet across with penises for nipples, both flaccid, 3 feet long, and leaking semen. Matilda could only see Bonnie's head and shoulders sticking out from under her boobs as their sheer size covered her torso entirely.

Matilda moved towards her and held her shoulder, trying to wake her. “Bonnie? Holy shit Bonnie, are you OK?” Bonnie began to stir, and she groggily opened her eyes. Seeing her friend above her as she woke put a smile on her face, and for a moment she forgot about what she had become. “Matilda…” was all she could muster, still feeling extremely tired from how much energy her body had been forced to use up to transform.

Matilda shuffled around behind Bonnie and knelt down, gently placing her head on her lap and stroking her hair. “Oh my god Bonnie, what happened?” Bonnie could only grunt as a shot of cum suddenly spurted from a couple of her cocks, and she sighed, still tired. “OK Bonnie, I’m going to call a doctor. Something’s really not right here, so I’ll stick with you OK?” Matilda said, pulling out her mobile and feeling concerned and scared for her friend’s wellbeing.

Bonnie wearily looked up at Matilda, tears in her eyes, but glad that she was at her side. “I’m a freak, aren’t I...” Bonnie asked, too tired to show how disappointed she was. She was so close to trying to date Matilda, and now before she could, she had transformed into a multi-cocked monster. “Oh Bonnie,” Matilda responded with a caring tone. She didn’t know how to say it, but she did think that Bonnie was a freak, but not in a bad way.

Matilda had always been into big cocked futas. She herself wasn’t on the small side, reaching a decent 9 inches hard, but she always thought that there could be more. Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Matilda had been wanting to date her for a while as well, but now the circumstances had changed. Seeing Bonnie as she was, Matilda knew she should have been disgusted. She was monstrously big! 

However after the initial shock, Matilda realised she was turned on. More so than she thought she should be. Bonnie had gone from the cute co-worker that had piqued her interest to a hyper-cocked futa that she knew she had to worship. Thinking that now wasn’t the time, she held her tongue, but she knew she couldn’t wait too long. Bonnie needed a doctor, but Matilda needed her cocks.

~

Getting Bonnie to the doctor’s office had been a tricky endeavour. After some over-the-phone descriptions and many, many attempts to assure the person on the other end that this wasn’t a hoax call, Matilda managed to get a large flatbed truck to come to pick up Bonnie. No doubt, she wouldn’t be able to fit in a normal car. Or even walk.

When the truck arrived, they quickly found out that Bonnie wouldn’t be able to fit through the front door of her apartment, so a few more calls brought in a team to knock through the wall and open up a wide enough space for the assembled team of futa women to shove and drag Bonnie through. Unfortunately for all involved, the feeling of all those hands pushing and pulling on Bonnie’s penises and testicles caused a few more massive ejaculations that flooded the street outside and coated many of the women trying to help. When she was finally outside, it took everyone present to lift her up and onto the truck. Once in place, Matilda hopped up and sat by her to comfort her.

As the truck motored through town it, unsurprisingly, drew a lot of attention. Women turned their gaze in shock and horror as a giant set of balls, cocks, and boobs sitting on a flatbed rolled past, and people took photos and filmed it go past. Before long it had reached local news; some thought it was a prop from a freaky smut-film, some thought it was some weird art-piece. Ironically, those that questioned if it was real were dismissed as being crazy.

When they arrived at the doctor’s office, Matilda asked the truck driver to pull up at the back of the clinic in the small attached garden. After some more difficulty, Bonnie was unloaded onto the grass and the doctor arrived to make an examination. She gasped as she walked out of the clinic, amazed that the phone call was actually true. Sat in front of her was a futa with the largest penis and testicles she’d ever seen, and she had more than one!

In an attempt to make things more comfortable for Bonnie, they’d shifted her mass when they set her down from the truck. She was just about able to stand with her legs spread as her balls sat behind her, standing over twice her height above her. In front of her, her boobs rested on the ground and also rose higher than her head, and her three cocks lay along the floor underneath them. By now the worms seemed to have dissipated, all six of her balls were 6 feet across, leaving a mass of testes behind her that was almost 12 feet tall, 12 feet long, and 12 feet wide, her boobs were the same size as her balls with dick-nipples that were 3 feet long soft, and her three cocks from her crotch were all 21 feet long. Flaccid.

After the time taken for the journey, Bonnie was now awake and lucid, but looked to be in a lot of discomfort. The doctor approached her side to speak to her and start the examination. “Hello Bonnie, I’m Dr. Olivia Cartwright, I’m going to help you out here. How are you feeling?” Bonnie gave a pained expression and bit her bottom lip before responding. “It hurts…” Olivia looked concerned and pulled out a notepad to take notes. “What is it that hurts Bonnie?” Bonnie moaned and tried to reach around her huge boobs. “I need to cum…”

Olivia was surprised at how forward Bonnie was, but realised her patient was probably pretty fixated on her new appendages. “OK Bonnie, is it your testicles or your penis… es... that hurt? Or maybe your breasts?” Bonnie didn’t respond, instead choosing to rub her boobs and balls as all her cocks began to harden. If she could reach any of her cocks, she would no doubt be stroking them vigorously.

Before Olivia had a chance to ask any further questions, Matilda stepped forward and pulled her aside. “I think you might wanna stand back doc,” she warned the doctor, before Bonnie reached full hardness. The three cocks coming from her crotch had raised up between her cleavage and her dick-nipples had grown to full hardness too, and the doctor could see how big she really was. Her three main penises were 25 feet long erect, and the dick-nipples were 6 feet long.

With how pent up she was it didn’t take much for her to climax, and her six balls violently unloaded her jizz through all of her dicks. The goopy semen coated the clinic building and the surrounding garden while Bonnie wailed in pleasure, and Olivia looked on in horror and fascination. Never had a futa been documented with genitals or breasts the size of Bonnies, let alone having multiple, and the scale of her emissions was incredible! Olivia knew if she could get to the bottom of what was happening she would be a shoo in for many awards.

Bonnie’s orgasm ended after 20 minutes, and as her five cocks all started to soften, emptying the last of the cum that was forcing its way out, Olivia approached her again. “Wow Bonnie, I think we’ll need to run some tests.”

~

The tests Dr. Cartwright ran on Bonnie proved to be very interesting. Bonnie’s metabolism had been supercharged recently when she grew her new appendages, and whatever had caused it had fortified her existing organs to help her. Stronger muscles, a stronger heart, and more blood cells meant that she could sustain her new body, but it brought a load of new problems. Her productivity was through the roof, meaning she almost always needed to orgasm to empty her big balls, and her raised libido made it difficult for Bonnie to focus on anything other than cumming, but there was one big change.

She was pregnant.

They caught it when they were giving her an ultrasound to test bone density, and they saw that she was with child. It was a shock for Bonnie, seeing as she hadn’t slept with anyone for a few months, but she figured it was some side effect of her transformation. Deep down, she was scared to think that whatever caused these changes had made a child in her, but after some deliberation she thought she should keep it. The scans Dr. Cartwright took showed it was a normal healthy baby, and with how unfulfilled she felt prior to her transformation, she felt a child might just be what she needed.

Olivia gave Bonnie a set of pills to ease her situation: one load of pills reduced her libido so she could think straight, and the other was a load of vitamins to help with the pregnancy. After giving her the pills, she made sure that Bonnie knew she should come to her with any health concerns, and bid the couple well.

~

When the tests concluded the team from before loaded Bonnie back onto the truck, but they took her to Matilda’s house out in the countryside instead of Bonnie’s apartment. Matilda had some family wealth that afforded her a large house with an actual garden, unlike Bonnie’s one-room apartment, so she figured it would be better for Bonnie to stay at hers. It was a large, two-bedroom house with a beautiful garden that overlooked an empty field with a river at the far end. When they arrived they unloaded Bonnie into Matilda’s back yard under a large oak tree and left the two together. 

Matilda went into the house and came out with a load of blankets, sheets, and poles, and set up a large tent structure around Bonnie to keep her out of the summer sun. Once it had been built, being held up with a mix of repurposed tent poles and trees, Matilda could settle down and relax next to her friend. They’d set Bonnie down facing away from the house towards the river that ran past the neighboring field at Matilda’s request. When Bonnie came, she didn’t want it going all over her house.

Bonnie was sat down in the same position as at the clinic, with her balls behind her and her flaccid penises under her breasts, and was left only able to see the wall of boob flesh in front of her. The libido pills had now taken effect, so she wasn’t overwhelmed with the need to cum, but she still felt how full her balls were and she was still more horny than usual. “ _ I suppose those pills can only do so much, _ ” she thought.

Matilda shuffled up next to Bonnie and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, trying futilely to see the sunset past the wall of boob her friend had put up. It was comfy in the shade of the makeshift tent, and the two women were secretly glad to be so intimate with the object of their respective desires. Matilda thought she should break the silence. “So Bonnie, I hope you know you’re totally fine to stay here. I figured you can’t really… fit in your old place.” 

Bonnie blushed and tried to respond normally. “Thanks Matilda, that’s really kind of you,” she whispered, trying desperately to hide how attracted she was to her friend. She was already head-over-heels when she was normal, but now the extra horniness had sent her affection into overdrive. “I just want you to be safe, OK?” Matilda replied, resting her head on Bonnie’s shoulder.

The two sat in silence for a little while, before Bonnie broke it unintentionally. “You know, I was going to ask you out the night this happened.” She immediately pursed her lips and blushed even more. “ _ Why did I say that? I only meant to think it! _ ” she thought as she panicked, afraid of what Matilda would say. This was not how she envisioned confessing her affections for her, and she knew Matilda wouldn’t be interested in her now she was some jumbo cocked freak.

Matilda was amazed when she heard what Bonnie said. “ _ She really likes me? _ ” was all she could think as she began to blush herself. Rather than try to explain how she felt, she decided to just go for it, and Matilda cupped Bonnie’s chin to turn her head towards her, and the two embraced in a sudden, passionate kiss. Neither could quite express how surprised and happy they felt to find that the other was into them, but they instead decided to roll with it and enjoy the kiss.

They pulled apart and stared into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily. “Does this mean we’re dating now?” Bonnie asked, only to be met with a big smile from Matilda as she laughed and hugged her new girlfriend. It was an awkward hug as Matilda could only approach from the side, but it was the best hug they could have wished for.

The following day Matilda left for Bonnie’s to pick up some clothes, toiletries, and Bonnie’s phone so she could feel more comfortable in her new home. ‘Home’ being a slap-dash tent in Matilda’s yard, but as she couldn’t fit in most buildings, Bonnie wasn’t going to complain. When she got her clothes they (obviously) didn’t fit, so Matilda cut them up enough to fit around her new girlfriends boobs and genitals to give her some sense of normalcy. However, when Bonnie actually tried them on, they couldn’t really stay on very well, so she figured it would have to be nude 24/7 from now on.

~

Living out in the garden of her girlfriend’s house had proved to be an interesting experience for Bonnie. Matilda would bring her food and things that she’d need, while she was left unable to move, sat on the grass and surrounded by her own flesh: her boobs in front of her and her balls behind her. As she couldn’t get onto a bed, Matilda also gave her a blanket and a pillow to put between her head and her balls, and brought a mattress out to sleep next to her in the giant tent. It was boring to begin with, but Matilda found ways to make it interesting. Propping up a tablet on Bonnie’s boobs for a movie night, trying new types of food, and playing games together on the tablet. However the most exciting activity for Bonnie was the sex.

Unsurprisingly, normal sex was pretty much impossible for the couple. It was difficult to reach Bonnie’s pussy as it was hidden behind her balls, and there was no way that any of her cocks could feasibly fit inside Matilda, so they had to stick to oral and mutual masturabtion. Alongside this, Matilda made a special trip to the biggest sex shop in town and bought a load of large vibrators and dildos to help the couple have some fun.

They would spend their evenings together as lovers, often with Matilda placing vibrators along Bonnie’s shafts and into her pussy while she sucked at her dick-nipples, and Bonnie would jerk off her girlfriend and kiss her. Bonnie also found she really enjoyed having sex toys put in her urethra, presumably after it got abused so much bu the parasite, so when Matilda could bear to part from her girlfriend’s body, she could approach one of her cocks and fuck the cumslit like a pussy.

With how much Bonnie’s balls needed emptying, even with the libido suppressors she had to cum at least once or twice a day, and she was glad she could shoot her loud without worry as it flooded the field she faced and got swept away by the river. All she had to worry about was making sure Matilda was out of the way so she didn’t get swept away by the flood of cum.

It was awkward and unorthodox compared to all their previous relationships, but they didn’t mind. They loved each other and they wouldn’t change what they had, despite how bizarre it all was.

~

_ 10 months later _

~

Bonnie’s voice echoed around her new home as she nearly shouted in frustration. “I’m just getting pretty worried doc, I’m fucking huge!” Bonnie wasn’t lying, she was worried. It had been ten months since she transformed and by extension, since she’d got pregnant. Now she was a month overdue, and her belly looked like she was full-term with triplets. It stuck out ahead of her and was sandwiched between her boobs, making it difficult to see. Bonnie could feel it very well though.

She was leaning back against her balls in the new home that she and Matilda had bought a couple of months ago. It was an old abandoned airfield that they’d managed to purchase, and they had converted one of the hangars into a new home. It was large enough for Bonnie to fit as she faced the hanger doors, which Matilda would open when Bonnie needed to cum so she wouldn’t flood the place, and the rest of the hanger had been made to feel more homely. 

A kitchen at the side of the room with a breakfast bar, sofas and blankets around the place to create a living space, and warm lighting to replace the original harsh fluorescents. Close to the side of Bonnie was a large mattress for Matilda to sleep on so she could be close to her partner, though she had grown accustomed to relaxing and sleeping atop of Bonnie's balls and boobs when she could. In her mind there was no comfier pillow than her girlfriend's massive mammaries.

“Well all the scans are good, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong. I believe this just may be a side effect of the, uh, abnormal conception.” Dr. Cartwright said as she tried to keep a calm outward appearance to reassure her patient, but she had to admit she was a little concerned. She’d dealt with pregnancies that lasted longer than expected, but a month? Never.

She recommended that Bonnie should keep going with the regimen of pregnancy vitamins she had already been using, and should keep the doctor informed of any changes. Bonnie agreed and the doctor left, heading for her car outside on the tarmac. Olivia looked out across the airstrip that was now permanently covered in Bonnie’s jism, and sighed. She was still amazed at how that poor futas body worked and hoped that it would work out well for the couple. She had to admit she’d grown quite fond of them. Unable to resist, she reached down and scooped some of the sludge on her finger and tasted it, amazed at how strong the taste and smell was.

Bonnie was remarkable, and she figured her child would be too.

Matilda moved close to Bonnie, resting her head on her partner’s shoulder and sighing. “I know it’s scary babe, but I’m sure it’ll all work out.” Bonnie hugged Matilda and sighed with her, one hand embracing her girlfriend and the other squeezed under her boob to rub her swollen womb. “I hope you’re right…” she thought out loud.

The two sat together in silence for a while as they thought ahead. This pregnancy was obviously not going to be easy, and they wondered what was going to happen. Little did they know, Bonnie’s pregnancy would continue for another 5 months, and her belly would continue to grow until it was bigger than her torso, looking like a third breast between the other two.

~

_ 18 years later _

~

“Mom! Rachael keeps cheating!” “No I’m not!” “Yes you are, you keep kicking my dick! You're trying to make me cum so I lose focus!” Bonnie had grown accustomed to the bickering between her twin daughters, and this argument over some video game was no different. 

When she had finally given birth, everyone was surprised to see that she had the two children, as everything they’d seen beforehand implied that there would only be one child. However, Bonnie and Matilda were thrilled to have the two daughters, thinking it would bring more life to their home. They were right, as it certainly made their home more lively, but in an unusual way that was pretty typical for their household.

Now, 18 years later, the two girls had grown into beautiful and identical twins, with long black hair like their mothers that Rachael tied into a ponytail and her sister, Nicole, had in two braided pigtails. However their most prominent feature was what they had also inherited from their mother.

After they hit puberty they began to grow larger than any of their peers, and now as adults they were hyper like their mum, though not quite as extreme. They both had a 5 foot long cock the width of their thigh, and testicles the size of bowling balls, while their breasts were ZZZ cups, topped with dick-nipples that were 1 foot long. As well as the physical features they had inherited, they had also inherited their mother’s heightened libido, and the two sisters constantly talked about, and had, sex.

“Girls, stop bickering, you're giving me a headache.” Matilda called across the converted hangar from her position lying on the bed next to Bonnie, working on her laptop. The two sisters huffed and went back to their game, trying to beat the other. Their close upbringing had made them both fiercely competitive, and everything had to be a competition. Who could win the most games, who could get high grades in school, who could cum last when masturbating. It was constant, but they both enjoyed it.

They sat naked on the sofa facing the TV with their balls sitting snug between their thighs, and their arms firmly gripping the controllers. Rachel was on the left and had her cock flopped over her balls, resting on the floor, while she absent-mindedly sucked her right dick-nipple, but Nicole was struggling next to her. Rachel’s kicks to her cock had worked her up and it was sitting erect, poking up between her boobs as it towered at its hard length of 6 feet. The cockhead dribbled precum a couple of feet above her head as she tried to lean to the side to see the screen beyond.

Rachel saw the precum dribbling down her sister’s cock and saw her opportunity. She let go of her controller with her right hand and leant forward to smack Nicole’s balls, tipping her over the edge. Nicole lost control and dropped her controller as her body let loose, spewing cum up into the air from her hyper dick and from her boobs. Rachel snickered ass he kept playing to take the win, barely noticing as she was showered with cum from her twin.

Bonnie looked across the room at her daughters, not surprised at what was happening. “Girls, if you’re going to get messy, please do it in the other hangar.” ‘The other hangar’ being the neighboring building that they had converted for the daughter’s uses, as it was empty of furniture except for a large bed and a box of sex toys. The room always smelt of cum as it covered the floor and bed, but it saved cleaning up the space where they lived.

Rachael knew there would be a retaliation, so she got up and ran for the other hangar to put some space between her and her sister. After a few minutes Nicole’s orgasm ended and she made chase. “You bitch! You’re going to regret that!” was all Bonnie and Matilda heard as she ran out of the hangar, her still erect dick bobbing ahead of her. “Well now it’s just us, how about we have some fun?” Matilda asked her partner as she began to stroke her own cock to hardness and she clicked on the remote that opened the hangar doors. “You read my mind,” was all Bonnie needed to say before Matilda hopped up onto her partner's boobs to line up her cock with Bonnie’s mouth. Bonnie happily sucked her lover’s cock as Matilda leant back and rubbed the bed of tits she was lying on, trying to elicit an orgasm from the mega cocked woman that was blowing her.

Both hangars were filled with the sounds of sex as the occupants made love, or something close to it. Matilda and Bonnie sucked and fucked one another, while Nicole had tied up Rachel to force her to have an orgasm that matched hers. Anyone could see it was a wildly unusual family, but for the four futas at the airfield, they couldn’t ask for anything better.

~

That night as everyone slept, Bonnie stirred in her sleep. Deep within her enormous balls, after hibernating for years, the worms that changed her life had merged into one, and it slowly made its way up and out of her cock. Bonnie moaned as she slept, the pleasurable sensations not waking her, and the worm slithered out and fell to the floor. It slid across the floor and out of the hangar, roaming to find a new host to repeat the cycle.


End file.
